Catching Up
by F91
Summary: [Spoilers for Destiny 24 and 25] Kira has a chat with Miriallia


Cagalli, Kira and Miriallia watched on as the red mobile suit transformed and flew away. Silence fell on the trio when the sound of engines disappeared. After a few moments, Miriallia finally spoke up.

"I know how you two must be feeling, so why don't we get something to eat? My treat." She offered. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Thanks Miriallia, we'd like that." Kira said.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence. Miriallia started regretting her offer when Cagalli ordered a 5th helping, but she couldn't really blame her. This was harder on her than anyone. No one mentioned Athrun or the conversation they had not too long ago, it hadn't gone exactly as they planned. Miriallia couldn't blame Athrun, she understood his point of view, but that wasn't to say she understood Kira as well. Travelling all over the world had done her good. She met many people and learned many things, like how to understand people better.

After Dinner, Cagalli had been rather tried, the day taking its toll. Miriallia offered to share her hotel room and Kira agreed.

"Wow Kira, your sister sure can eat." Miriallia said as they walked home, Kira carrying Cagalli on his back. "I don't know where she puts it all…" Kira gave a slight smile.

"She keeps her cook well paid, that's for sure." He said.

"Speaking of paid…" Miriallia said, looking at her now empty wallet. "I'm gonna need a serious pay day to come back after that."

"Sorry about that. I…"

"Will pay me back?" She finished. "That's ok, I'm the one who offered. Besides Kira, I still owe you a lot and I haven't begun to pay you back."

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"During the last war of course. Remember, I was on the Archangel, which you protected so valiantly." Miriallia said, giving him a slight shot in the arm.

"Well, it was because you were on it that I fought so hard." Kira said with a smile. Miriallia was taken aback slightly, a pink tinge appearing on her face.

"Eh?" Was all she could say.

"I wasn't going to let you, Ssigh or Kuzzey die." He added.

"Oh." She replied, sounding down.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh? Oh no, it's nothing. Here we are!" Miriallia said, pointing to the hotel in front of her. They entered and went up to her room. Kira placed Cagalli on one of the two beds and Miriallia offered him some tea. He accepted and she soon returned with a kettle and two cups. The two sat across from each other at a table near the window and quietly sipped their tea.

"Why won't war disappear…" Kira said out of nowhere. "Everyone should know the pain and suffering it causes, yet they still start wars. Why do they insist on repeating past mistakes? Is it because we have weapons and we're tempted to use them? Why do weapons even need to exist? Knives, guns, mobile suits…"

"Survival." Miriallia said simply. "Yes, weapons are horrible things, but Kira, you have to remember not all of them are used for evil. Knives are used to cut food, guns are used as protection from wild animals. Heck, even mobile suits can be used for peaceful purposes." Kira looked at her questionably. He had been around mobile suits a lot, and he couldn't see them used for anything else other than killing. "You do know the original purpose of mobile suits, don't you?"

"Weapons for war?"

"The first mobile suits were designed for construction of space colonies." Miriallia said. "Only later were they outfitted for war." Miriallia chuckled at something. "I met this guy once, a photojournalist like myself. He uses a mobile suit…. I forget what he called it… Anyways, he actually uses it to take pictures." Kira blinked in surprised. "It held what he called a 'gun camera'. It looks like a gun, but it actually takes pictures. That's not even the weirdest thing! He had a bath tub in it!" Miriallia laughed while Kira looked dumbstruck.

"You're joking."

"Nope, it's true." She laughed. "His little talking computer made him put it in because he smelled."

"Talking…. Computer?" Kira said, having a hard time believing her.

"Don't believe me do you? His name's Jess Rabble. I'm sure you'll meet him someday. You can ask him yourself." Miriallia took another sip of her tea. "Nice guy, you'd like him." Kira made a mental note to remember that name for the future. "My point is, even bad things can be used for good. Not that I'm saying wars are good, but what results from war can benefit mankind."

"I guess that's true…" Kira nodded.

"I'm sure after all is said and done, yours and Athrun's friendship will be stronger than ever." Miriallia smiled, prompting Kira to smile back.

"Thanks Miriallia. You were always good at cheering people up." Kira said.

"So…." She started. "How's Lacus doing?"

"She's doing well." Kira said. "But then again, I can't really be sure. It seems she's always happy, no matter what. I'm not sure if it's genuine or if it's just a cover."

"I see… that's a problem, isn't it." Miriallia hesitated before she continued. "How are you doing? I mean…. You guys… you know…" Kira blinked and thought before he understood.

"I… don't know…" He said truthfully. "Lacus means a lot to me, and I know she cares about me too… but in a different way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Lacus…. But…. I'm not 'in love' with her." This response surprised Miriallia. After the whole Fllay thing, she figured Kira was all gah gah for Lacus. Who wouldn't be? Back on the Archangel, even Tolle would talk about how he wanted to take another peek of the Pink Princess. "I don't know why, but I just don't feel that way… I am grateful for all she's done, and she's a good friend that I would give my life to protect, but it just doesn't go beyond that."

"Does she know?" Miriallia asked.

"No…. I can't just bring myself to do it… I know she's in love with me, and I also know what it's like to have an unrequited love. It hurts, and I don't want her to suffer that way. I haven't lied to her and said that I love her, but… I haven't exactly told her otherwise…" Kira said, looking at his tea. "I know withholding the truth is just as bad as lying, but still…"

"I understand how you feel." Miriallia said. "Not wanting to be honest and risk the relationship you currently have with some one…" Kira blinked.

"Oh yeah, don't you have a boyfriend? Dearka wasn't it?" Kira asked. Miriallia laughed.

"I used to. I dumped his sorry ass. Don't know what I ever saw in him." Miriallia beamed.

"Uh…. Sorry to hear…. I… think…" Kira chuckled lightly. "So is there another guy in your life?"

"Hmm… I wonder…" Miriallia hummed playfully. "There is this guy I met a long time ago. I had a little thing for him back then, but he was too dense to see it. Never had the courage to come forward and tell him either. So when some one else asked me out, I had agreed, hoping he'd get jealous. He didn't though, but instead I fell for the guy I was dating. Though deep down I had never lost the feelings I had. I still have them to this day."

"Guy must have been a real idiot then." Kira said. Miriallia laughed again and didn't stop for several minutes. "What's so funny?"

"I see he hasn't changed much." She giggled. "As dense as ever." Kira blinked in confusion. "So Kira, if you aren't in love with Lacus, is there a certain girl you have your eyes on?"

"Well, Murrue-san does have a nice rack…" Miriallia's jaw hit the table and it was Kira's turn to laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

"Very funny…"

"Well, there was this one girl I suppose." Kira started, looking away. "I was too afraid to tell her how I feel and soon it was too late and she started going out with another guy, who also happened to be a friend of mine. I guess we're both in the same boat, still harbouring feelings for those we loved in the past." Being the intelligent woman that she was, it didn't take Miriallia long to figure out what was going on.

"So, did this girl have a name?" She questioned. Kira reddened slightly.

"Of course, everyone is named when they're born…. This tea is delicious."

"You're not getting out of it that easily Mr. Yamato." Miriallia scolded. "Do I know her?" She leaned across the table, which was rather small, and got into his face.

"You know her very well…" Kira said, trying to pull back. Miriallia gave a playful grin.

"Does her name begin with Mi and end with Aw?" Kira remained silent, averting his gaze. "To be honest with you, the guy I was talking about starts with Ki and ends in To." Kira looked back at her and their eyes met. Kira's face slowly got closer to her's….

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Kira and Miriallia immediately broke apart and looked towards Cagalli. "That's my pizza…" The blonde muttered as she rolled over in her sleep. Silence filled the room again and Kira and Miriallia returned their gazes to each other. It didn't take long for both of them to start laughing. After that was over, Kira put on a somewhat serious face.

"I don't know how this war will turn out, so…. I think it's best to wait until the war is over before we start anything…" Kira said. Miriallia nodded in agreement.

"You're right. The world is a very uncertain place right now. Anything could happen."

"But it's all the more reason for us to work to end this war quickly." Kira smiled.

"Yeah." She extended her hand. "Until the war is over."

Kira shook it. "Until the war is over."

* * *

Dedicated to Hildebrant. Hope you feel better


End file.
